Field
The present disclosure relates to a method and apparatus for managing the security in a home network system.
Description of Related Art
The home network system refers to a system that enables control of home devices by connecting home devices installed in the home over the wired or wireless network. An advanced home network system may provide a variety of services associated with the Internet by integrating home devices through a Home Gateway (HGW) and connecting them to the external public data network, for example, Internet Protocol (IP) network (i.e., the Internet). The home network system may provide the user desired services by controlling the home devices at the request of the user.
Conventionally, in the home network system, if user account information such as IDs and passwords is leaked, information about the home devices that are registered with the account of another person may be undesirably circulated from a service server using the user account information of another person. Based on the circulated information, home devices of another person may be controlled undesirably.